Music of Angels
by LadyWAndAngelofMusic2008
Summary: [Rating for sensuality and hot guy on girl action, oh baby! ] The famous (infamous) scene in Susan Kay's Phantom with the spiders in her bedroom. What happens if Christine persues conversation with Erik afterwards? EC Romance! R&R please!
1. Chapter One

Legal Disclaimer: We own nothing pertaining to the Phantom of the Opera.

Notes: The first collaborative piece of fiction between LadyWillow and AngelofMusic2008! Joy and rapture! Be sure to leave us some reviews!

-----

The Music of Angels: The Charm of Spiders

Christine sat by the fire, reading a book peacefully. She looked up and saw Erik with Ayesha on his lap, sighing inwardly, and looked back down to her book. Erik gently stroked Ayesha's fur, staring into the flames of the fire and letting himself be lost in thought. He felt Christine's eyes on him for a moment, but didn't look back at her, allowing her to look at him without protest. Only when she looked away did he let his gaze fall on Christine, admiring the curve of her neck as she bent to read her book, the way her hair fell around her shoulders like a waterfall, strands flowing, how her delicate hands held the leather bound book so reverently, turned the thin pages with gentle fingers. What would those hands feel like on his face? Would they still be so careful and loving?

Christine yawned, finishing a chapter, and set the book aside, stretching. She smiled at Erik. "I think I'm going to go to bed now...I hope you don't mind," she said softly, moving to get up. Erik smiled guardedly at Christine, standing as well and taking her hand in his own. Placing a gentle kiss to her fingers he pulled away and looked again to the fire. "I shall see you in the morning then... sleep well." He said softly. She smiled back; glad the firelight concealed her blush. "Thank you...Goodnight, Erik," she replied, turning to go back to her room. She walked into it quickly, taking her dress off and changing into a shift. She turned to get into bed, letting out a soft shriek as she saw a large spider on the floor in front of her. Erik's eyes went wide, fearful that someone had snuck into his lair and was trying to accost Christine. Rushing forward, he threw the door open and frowned when he saw her alone. "What is it? What is wrong?"

She turned to look at him, shaking, and pointed to the floor. "Look…" she said nervously, blushing as she realized how childish she must sound. Erik looked to the floor and saw the spider. "What's the trouble? He's just a little spider..." He murmured, moving a bit closer and looking at her curiously. "He can't possibly hurt you."

She lowered her head, still blushing. "I…I'm frightened, Erik..." she said quietly, not daring to look at him. He didn't understand. "Frightened? Of a spider, why?" The blush deepened. "They're just so...so ugly. They frighten me so! I don't think I could bear it if one touched me, Erik..."

Erik's eyes darkened. "Of course. I should have known. Here, I shall take him outside of the house, and he will leave you be." He bent over, taking the spider carefully into his hand and holding it gently, looking down at it with pity. _We're quite alike, aren't we? _Christine smiled shakily at him, sitting down on the bed. "Thank you, Erik..." she said, watching him go. Erik nodded and made for the door, looking back at her before opening it and stepping out, holding the spider gently. She gasped and followed him to the door, a thought occurring to her. "Erik...what if it comes back? And..." she looked around nervously. "There's another one in here, I know it!"

Erik frowned, turning and looking back at her. "What would you have me do then, if you're so worried it will come back?" He was beginning to get angry... She lowered her gaze, looking at the floor nervously. "I...I would prefer it if you...got rid of them..."

"Got rid of them?" He repeated. "Got rid of them? I suppose you mean that you wish for me to kill them, murder them? And why shouldn't I? What right does something ugly have to live? What right does something unseemly have to exist in a world with more beautiful beings? I suppose if this were a butterfly, or ladybug, you would be enchanted. A spider, however..." Looking down at the spider in his hand, he frowned_. I don't think I could bare it if one touched me. I don't think I could bare it if you touched me_. He could hear the change so easily, as if she had spoken those words instead so recently. Closing his hand around the spider, he looked with hard eyes at Christine as he squeezed his hand, then dropped the lifeless spider to the ground, turned on his heel, and strode out.

Christine whimpered, running out of the room. She knew that other spider was in there somewhere...in her bed, in her closet. She didn't think she could bear to be in the room any longer, and followed him. Her eyes were still fixed on the floor. "Erik...what about the second one?"

Erik spun, eyes wide with anger. "The second one?! As if it is not enough that you've had its mate put to death, you'll have the bereft widow executed as well?!" He looked at her, body shaking with his rage and sadness both. "It cannot help but to be ugly, Christine. Some of us have that difficulty." Striding into her room, he turned in the doorway. "Stay out here." Then the door was closed. The sound of furniture being shifted around came from Christine's bedroom, and Erik emerged several minutes later with a crumpled bit of paper in his hand. Taking it to the fireplace he tossed it in, then looked at her and glared. "I've done your executions, will you sleep easier tonight knowing you dictated the death of two beings?" He asked, advancing on her slowly.

"Will it calm your heart and soul to know that two of the three ugly creatures you are forced to be with are gone? How long until you order the death of the third?" He demanded, staring down at her now in rage. Her eyes widened, she backed against the wall, trying to get away. "The…the...third?" she stuttered out, shaking. "I...Erik...I..."

"Yes, my dear, the third. For surely you know that you live with the ugliest creature that was ever created... how long will you be able to sleep at night, knowing I am but a room away? How long until you wish to dispose of me as well. After all, you couldn't bare it if I were to touch you, just as the spiders. Only I'm much worse than them, aren't I? Have the spiders given you nightmares that have chilled you to the bone as I have? And what's worse, the spiders were not in love with _you_; the spiders did not want to know your kiss, to know your love, your touch. They wanted merely to exist... and they had to die. What horrible fate belies me, for wanting so much more than that from you?" As he spoke his voice grew louder and louder, until he was nearly shouting. Seemingly drained from his outburst, he spoke in a more sotto voice. "Perhaps I should make sure that this creature cannot destroy you as well? Shall I anticipate your soon-desire and end my life as well? Would it please you?"

She shook her head, willing herself to stop shaking. "No! No, Erik...I didn't mean anything like that..." Swallowing hard, he willed himself to keep the tears from his voice. "No one can help if they are ugly or beautiful." He spoke, voice cracking all the same. "Those spiders couldn't help it any more than I can. To know that you are beautiful... a butterfly, and I, a spider..." He turned his head, looking away until the tears were gone from his eyes. "Your room is safe, you need to sleep." He strode out of the sitting room purposefully, and as soon as he was out the door, sunk to his knees, put his face into his hands, and wept.

Christine remained in the hallway, chewing on her lip in thought. She quietly padded to the other side of the sitting room, opening the door. There was a quiet gasp as she saw Erik on the floor, and sunk to her knees beside him, tentatively placing a hand on his shoulder. "Erik..." Erik's body tensed and he shrugged her hand away, moving to get up. "What is it? Is there another creature in your room?" He asked, looking away as he tried to regain his composure. "Or would you like something to help you sleep, perhaps..?" She shook her head, looking at the floor miserably. "I wanted to apologise. I hurt you...I didn't mean to, at all..."

Erik sighed heavily. "Child, you have not hurt me. You have merely reminded me of my place." Turning to look at her, he trembled and had to look away. _She's too good for you. Your demon's eyes should not be allowed to even gaze upon her. _ Christine sighed, impulsively pulling him into a hug. "Erik...I am sorry," she murmured into his shoulder.

He stiffened, gently extracting himself from her arms before he allowed himself to feel or think about the embrace. "Do not apologize. You've a long day ahead of you, it would be best if you were to get some sleep." He stated shakily, before moving away from her again, this time retreating to the music room and sitting down heavily on the piano bench.

She shook her head, looking at her feet. "Now I'm not tired...I think I'll finish reading that book," she replied softly, turning to go back into the sitting room. She sat down in the chair she had vacated earlier, curling up with a soft sigh. Erik sat at the piano bench for a long while, staring down at the keys blankly and trying to think of anything except the feeling of Christine holding him. He tried to deny the fact that he had felt such comfort in that short embrace, had felt so protected and cared for... of course, it was his first hug, and it would make sense that it was so different to him... but still, he had felt so comforted... Standing as though in a daze, he wandered back to the sitting room and moved toward the chair Christine sat in, tears falling from his eyes. Moving toward her, he went to his knees before Christine and lowered his head, not sure why he had gone to her, only knowing that he wanted comfort so badly. Shyly he leaned his forehead against her knees, the simple contact making him tremble. Christine smiled, wiping her tears from her eyes, and lifted his head, smiling shyly at him. sit with me?" she asked, blushing.

Erik blinked several times, before nodding slowly and standing. Only then he realized that she was on the chair. There was hardly any room beside her... Looking at her curiously, he flushed and began to back away. She gulped, watching him pleadingly. "I'll move, if you like," she said, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks once more. She looked down at her lap, embarrassed that she was acting this way, like a little schoolgirl.

Swallowing hard, he moved to sit on the divan, and nervously motioned to the spot next to him, quirking an eyebrow. Words seemed impossible for him right now, and he trembled uncontrollably, not knowing what was to happen this night. She nodded, getting up from her seat by the fire and moving to sit next to him. She was so very aware of how close she was to him, and the blush became deeper. "Erik..."

Erik breathed deeply, not sure how to convey that he needed comfort, and feeling extremely foolish. _The Opera Ghost receiving comfort from the woman he steals away... yes, it makes perfect sense_. He thought sarcastically. _Since when have you needed comfort? You've gone your entire life without it_. He looked at her fearfully, cautiously moving so that their legs touched. Christine's eyes widened as he moved closer to her. She desperately wanted to hug him again...so she did, not caring how foolish she felt. She drew him into a tight embrace, smiling into his shoulder and cooing happily.

Instead of pulling away as he had done before, he nearly collapsed against Christine's body, resting his head against her upper chest and closing his eyes. His shoulders shook with soft sobs as he wrapped his arms around her waist and cried out the years of hate and neglect. Christine said nothing, still holding onto him gently. She started to rub his back, humming a lullaby under her breath. "Erik...shhh...my angel..." Erik's sobs softened as he felt himself fall into a dreamy state. Christine's soft voice was enough to calm his tears, and he continued to lie against her, drawing strength from her embrace and every once and a while whimpering softly.

Not able to help herself, Christine raised her head to kiss his cheek gently. She immediately looked away, blushing. "I...I am sorry..."

Erik gasped, eyes going wide as he pulled back slightly and looked at her in shock. "Christine...why...?"

She blushed still more, looking down at her lap. "Erik…I...IthinkIloveyou..." she said, all in one breath, afraid she wouldn't be able to get it out. She continued to stare at her lap, her hands toying nervously with her shift. Staring down at Christine, Erik couldn't say a word. He was dumbstruck. _Me? She loves me? How is that possible..?!_ Reaching out, he shyly touched her chin, tilting her head up. "I... Christine...? You... love me...?" He couldn't believe it. This must be a cruel joke. She nodded at him, the blush fading from her cheeks now. "Yes, Erik. I love you," she said, smiling at him. He looked at her with wide eyes, unable to believe, unable to comprehend. "Christine...?" He was shocked, his mind was swirling, he couldn't focus on a single thought in particular.... and then all he knew was darkness. He fell forward and fainted.

Christine stared for a minute, rather shocked at this turn of events. She sighed and lifted Erik's face again, hoping a kiss would wake him. That done, she kissed him softly on the lips. "Erik? Erik, wake up...." His eyes went wide, just as Erik had come into consciousness; he had felt Christine's soft lips press to his own. Gasping, his eyes snapped open and he stared at her in shock. "Christine...?" Reaching up, he placed his fingers to his lips, trembling and breathing quickly. She let out a sigh of relief, reaching for his hand. "Are you alright, Erik?" she asked, watching him worriedly.

Swallowing hard he nodded and whispered softly. "My first kiss..." Tears filled his eyes, and he looked at Christine adoringly. She smiled back at him, snuggling close. "Would you like a second one?" she grinned, looking up at him impishly. Staring at her in shock, he felt himself nodding slowly, as his mind raced. "Yes, please..." He murmured, swallowing hard.

She grinned and kissed him on the lips, softly and sweetly, not bothering to hide her blush. "Erik..." Erik's eyes were closed even after Christine's lips moved from his own. Was it possible that anything could be so soft as her lips? Trembling, he opened his eyes and looked at Christine, breathing labored. She smiled at him shyly, still quite pink. "I'm sorry...I'm being too forward..."

Erik shook his head, reaching out to touch her cheek gently. "No, you are not being too forward... but why? Why do you love me...how can you..?" She smiled again. "I don't know, my angel. Love just happens...I was already half in love with you when I thought you were the Angel of Music...now I know it, though." Erik gaped, hardly able to believe that any of this was happening. "You... this isn't just out of pity..?" Christine looked at him, shocked. "Erik! How...how could you think that? I love you. You are music..." she smiled shyly.

Erik took a deep, shuddering breath, and reached out to stroke his fingers through her soft curls. "Oh, Christine... you've no idea how happy you have made me... I never dared hope..." Christine smiled at him, resting her hand on his knee. "Erik..." she breathed, watching him lovingly.

He smiled fully, something he hadn't done in a very long time, and put a hand over hers on his knee. "Christine...?" He swallowed hard, watching her chest rise and fall, watching her eyes blink, her pulse beat at her neck... suddenly everything about her was so sensual that he felt as if he may explode from the overload. Trembling, he swallowed hard and let his eyes slide closed. She tilted her head, a bit confused. "Erik...are you alright?"

Erik opened his eyes and nodded, stroking her cheeks and down her neck. _Stop, you fool!_ But he couldn't stop, and he leaned forward, kissing her lips shyly, before trailing them over her jaw, and down her neck curiously. Sure enough, her skin tasted as good as it looked in the firelight, and he moaned very softly. Christine tensed, her eyes growing wide, and leaned against him, cooing softly. "Erik..." She gave up on trying to express herself and kissed his cheek, grinning.

Slowly he drew back, looking into her eyes, his own darkened with the desire that was rushing through him. "Christine... We mustn't... we aren't wed..." Then his mouth was on hers, kissing her with a passion he didn't know he could express. Finally, that fire deep inside of him had found the way to release and he growled against her mouth, clutching her tightly to his body and making her his with his lips. Christine gasped, kissing him back with all the passion he had kissed her with. She twined her fingers in his short, dark hair, pressing herself close to him. "I love you..." Erik looked down at Christine with wide eyes, passion clouding them. "I love you too... oh Christine..." Pressing his face into her hair, with a will of iron he was able to squash his desire. He couldn't take advantage of her. He _wouldn't_.


	2. Chapter Two

Christine walked into the music room, smiling shyly as she moved towards the piano. "Erik? Might I have a lesson?"

Erik looked up from where he was righting a shelf, and frowned. "I would love to give you a lesson, my dear... only I'm a bit afraid that the piano may not work as well as it used to..." He walked toward the battered instrument and laid a hand atop it. Moving toward the keys, he struck a chord and listened carefully. "Ahh... I see that their attempts to destroy it were futile... apparently it still works..." Picking up the bench he placed it in front of the piano, then sat down with a flourish. "What would you like to work on, my dear?"

She grinned and moved to sit next to him. "I was thinking perhaps Faust?" she replied, looking at him hopefully. "Maybe the Jewel song..."

punjabmaster : Erik smiled softly, cupping her cheek and lowering his lips to hers. He kissed her for several moments, before drawing back and looking lovingly down into her eyes. "Whatever you wish, my dear." He breathed, before turning and putting his fingers to the keys. "Whenever you are ready..."

Christine smiled, sliding closer to him on the piano bench and nodding. "I am ready, Angel," she replied, looking up at him impishly. She took a deep breath, sitting up tall and waiting for him to play the introduction.

Erik smiled slightly when she called him by the name she had so long ago, and began to play the introduction to the song, closing his eyes and awaiting her beautiful voice.

Another smile from Christine, as she too closed her eyes and started the song. She relaxed completely and let the music move her, her hands playing with an imaginary strand of jewelry as she sang.

Erik smiled as he listened to her heavenly voice, and when the song was finished he swallowed hard and kept his eyes closed, trembling slightly.

Christine sighed softly, opening her eyes and turning to him with a smile. She stopped, watching him worriedly. "Erik? Are you alright?"

Taking a deep, shuddering breath he nodded, opening his eyes and turning to look down at her. "Yes, I am fine." He murmured, reaching out with a shaking hand to touch her face. "You are so amazing, Christine... what your voice does to me..."

A blush appeared on her cheeks, staining them a light pink. "Erik...that's because you taught me to sing like that. I wouldn't have been anything without you."

He shook his head. "That is not true... your voice had the ability to reduce me to the mere shell of a man before I taught you a single note..." He said softly, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. The desire within him was raging, but he forced it down.

She blushed more, then gently pulled down his face and planted a soft kiss on his lips, cooing happily. "I love you, Erik.."she murmured, watching him adoringly. "I love you so much..."

He swallowed back a whimper of pleasure, and pressed his lips to hers again, kissing her with a fervent passion and tugging her upon his lap. "Christine..."

: Christine moaned softly, trailing kisses down his neck. "Mmmm...Erik...I" she gasped, before falling to kiss him again. She pressed closer to him, trembling.

Erik sighed against her lips, kissing her deeply and stroking his hands over her back. "Christine... oh my love..." He was powerless to stop the passion rushing through his body.

She moaned again, looking up at him with eyes dark with passion, and tentatively moved her fingers to his shirt buttons. She kissed him passionately, pulling away and watching him guardedly.

Erik whimpered softly, holding her face in his hands. "We cannot... Christine, we must stop..." He moaned at the feel of her atop him and lifted his hips, moaning deeply and shaking uncontrollably. "Oh Christine..."

Christine wrapped her arms around his neck, watching him curiously. "Why must we stop? I have chosen you, my angel...please.." she said softly, trembling at the passion that was rushing through her. "Erik...I want this."

He moaned, the feel of her body pressed against his driving him to insanity. "Christine... we are not wed, I cannot..." His voice was rough and he moaned, pressing himself to her as hard as he could.

She kissed him again, cooing softly. "Erik..does it matter if we are not wed? I am married to you, my heart and soul are yours...please, Erik."

His entire body felt as if it were on fire. Hearing the words that Christine spoke was enough to send him over the edge of his passion, and he kissed her with a rough fire, holding her body to his and thrusting his hips up to connect with hers. "Christine... oh my Christine... I need you, I need you so badly..."

She moaned, kissing him back with a passion she was not aware she had. "Erik..yes..I love you" she murmured into his ear, trembling. "My angel...my Erik..."

Erik looked into her eyes, breathing heavily as he traced his fingers down her neck and over her chest. "Are you sure, Christine...? If I do not stop now, I will be unable to at all..."

She nodded, running her fingers through his hair. "Yes, Erik..I want this..I want to be yours, please..." she whispered, pressing her body closer to his.

Moaning softly, he stood with Christine in his arms, carrying her to her bedroom and laying her down upon the bed. Standing next to her he looked down with wide eyes, fear setting in. My face... my body, all the scars... what if she thinks I am unworthy..?

She looked up at him, shaking, and patted the bed beside her. "Erik...please.." she whimpered softly. "I need you..."

Swallowing hard, he laid beside her and stroked his fingers over her cheek. "Christine... I love you..." He breathed, leaning over and kissing down her neck sensually.

Christine moaned, pushing herself closer to him. "Erik...I love you too, my angel..so much," she whispered, pulling him close. "Oh, Erik," she kissed him, stroking his face gently.

Erik growled soflty, kissing her back eagerly and moving his hands down her legs and over her body, cupping her breasts curiously.

Christine trembled, feeling his hands run all over her, and fought the urge to pull him back up and kiss him. "Yess...Erik..." she moaned softly, arching her back.

Moaning, he kissed her lips eagerly, feeling such an insistant straining between his legs. "Christine... I need you...!" Grasping her hand he put it to the buttons of his pants, crying out when her fingers brushed against his hardness.

She nodded, unbuttoning his trousers nimbly and discarding them on the floor. "I need you too, mon ange..." she whispered, kissing him hungrily. She twined her arms around his neck, peppering his face with kisses.

Untying her dress he sighed softly, kissing her lips gently. "I love you..." He whispered, pulling her dress away and untying her corset.

She moaned again, arching her hips up towards him. "Erik..I love you too. I want you...please, my angel.." she whispered, looking up at him.

Erik sighed softly, touching her cheek and kissing her lips gently. Slowly he worked off her corset and chemise, looking down with awe at her naked form. "Christine...?" He never could have imagined that anything could be so beautiful.

Christine blushed, pulling him close into a kiss. "Erik...oh, I love you..." she breathed, running her hands down his chest.

Erik moaned, looking at her naked form and trembling as he let his fingers stroke over her chest and down her stomach. "You... oh Christine..." Then his lips were on hers and he kissed her passionately, taking her hands and putting them to the buttons of his shirt with wide eyes.

She moaned softly, kissing him gently back, and started to unbutton his shirt. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and dark with desire. "Erik..."

He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat and licked his lips. "I don't want you to see..." He whispered, afraid of what she would think of the scars.

Christine continued unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it down around his arms. Her eyes widened and filled with tears as she saw the scars on his chest and back. "Oh, Erik..." she pulled him close. "Why..who..would do this?"

He averted his gaze from her face and sighed, grinding his teeth together. "I was part of a circus act... made to sing, and show my face. 'Come see the living man with the face of death'." He mocked. "If I misbehaved, I was beaten until more cooperative..."

She nodded, still hugging him tightly. "Erik...I love you..no one will ever hurt you again, I promise..."

Erik nodded slowly, leaning forward and pressing his lips tightly to hers. "I love you, Christine..." He murmured, shifting to lay atop her body and moaning at the feel of their skin pressed together.

Christine cooed softly as he moved down to lay against her, running her fingers along his back. "Mmm..my angel..I love you so.." she murmured, kissing his cheek gently.

Erik nearly purred as he laid his head on her chest for a moment, listening to her strong heart beating. Slowly he ran his hands down to her thighs and parted them, running his fingers over the sensitve flesh of her womanhood with a moan.

She moaned in reply, trembling with desire. "Erik..ohh..." she whimpered, arching her back slightly. "Please, Erik..."

Erik ran his tongue over her lips teasingly, before kissing her with a firey passion and replacing his hand with his manhood. Gently he pressed within her body, just slightly at first as he hissed in pleasure. "Christine..." He moaned, moving a bit further and breaking through her innocence.

Her eyes went wide, she gripped onto his shoulders tightly, panting. She remained tense for a few minutes, waiting to get used to him, and then sighed, nodding at him with a smile.

Erik gave a small sigh, touching her cheek. "I hurt you.." He murmured, leaning down to press his lips to hers. Slowly he began to move within her body, gasping in shocked pleasure and looking down at Christine with wide eyes, glazed with lust. "Ohh..."

"Erik..." she gasped, looking back at him in wonder. Instinctively, her hips began to move in time with his. She growled softly, pulling him down to capture his lips in a kiss.

Erik moaned deeply, unaware that he could make such a sound until this moment. "Christine..!" He kept his lips against hers as he thrust deeply inside of her body, and he began to tremble. "Mmm... oh Christine..."

Christine moaned back, sounding much more like an alto than her usual soprano. She thrust up to meet him again, crying out his name softly. "I love you...:

Erik thrust harder than before, feeling something building within his body. "Oh God, Christine!" He cried, panting and moving his lips down her neck and over her chest. "I love you, I love you Christine...!"

She shuddered, gripping his shoulders tightly as she tightened around him, moaning still. Her head was spinning, and suddenly everything exploded. She threw her head back, crying out his name. "Oh..Erik! I love you!"

Erik groaned at the feeling of her tightening around his sensitive flesh, and her cry of pleasure was enough to send him over the edge. His stomach tightened and he thrust once more, before spilling himself within her body and shaking uncontrollably as he laid atop her body.

She pulled him close, kissing him passionately, still panting. "Erik..."

punjabmaster : Erik whimpered, trembling and closing his eyes as he felt the warm skin of her chest against his cheek. "Oh... Christine..." His voice sounded so small as tears filled his eyes and overflowed.

Christine's eyes widened, she lifted his head gently. "Erik...what is it? Did..did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head, sobbing softly and gathering Christine into his arms tightly, burying his face into her neck and crying. "Christine..." He murmured after a few moments, breathing softly against her neck and swallowing thickly. "I love you so..."

She kissed him on the cheek, stroking his back softly. "Erik...I love you too...please, please don't cry, my angel..."

Trembling, he smiled shakily down at her and brushed his lips against hers. "I never would have dreamed, never would have dared to dream.." His eyes slid closed as he clung tightly to Christine's body.

She smiled back at him, snuggling closer. "My angel..." she cooed softly, pillowing her head on his shoulder. "I love you..."

Sighing sleepily, he reached down to draw the blankets around their bodies, holding Christine close and kissing her forehead. "I love you so very much, my Christine..."

She nodded, kissing his chin sleepily. "Love you too, Erik..." she murmured, closing her eyes.

Slowly Erik dropped off to sleep, holding Christine tightly in his arms and smiling, knowing that for once, he would have good dreams.


End file.
